Recently we have discovered the phenomenon of sensory neglect after lateral hypothalamic damage. The recovery from such neglect, particularly in the cat, affords a splendid opportunity to determine (1) whether, in a different behavioral system, recovery of function in the brain damaged adult parallels its development in the normal infant, and (2) whether learning promotes the recovery of lateral hypothalamic function.